The coaxial separator device of this invention is classified in Classes 494/29,901; 233/10; 3, 2, 19A, 18 and 210.
Erickson, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,427 issued July 19, 1977, teaches and discloses a combination of a pitot pump and centrifugal separator for pumping contaminated fluids and for separating contaminants from the pumped fluid. It includes a rotatable hollow casing. Contaminated fluid is delivered to the interior of the casing and a pumped fluid discharge is provided coaxially from the casing.
Kartinen, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,891, issued Mar. 8, 1977, teaches and discloses an apparatus for permitting a direct flow of vapor entrained in incoming oil/water streams to a centrifugal oil/water separator device into the oil collection chamber of such a device to inhibit the accumulation of such vapor within the input impeller chamber of such a centrifugal separator and to thereby assure proper operation of said impeller and the prohibition of cavitation within the separator.
De Martini, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,861 issued Aug. 17, 1971, teaches and discloses a centrifuge for separating mixtures consisting of solids and at least one liquid, comprising a rotatable drum formed by two opposed hollow cones, in one of which a hollow worm is coaxial and rotatable relative to the drum.
Kartinen, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,575 issued Feb. 12, 1974 teaches and discloses a discharge control system for a centrifugal separator.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,408 issued Sept. 19, 1967, Bergstrom teaches and discloses a centrifugal separation system for mixtures of materials having different densities. Centrifugal separation may be used to separate components in purified form.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,234,921 issued Mar. 11, 1941, Webb teaches and discloses an apparatus for the countercurrent treatment of two immiscible fluids over a large area of counter flow between a pair of immiscible liquids, or a liquid and a vapor.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,917,792 issued July 11, 1933, Bowen teaches and discloses a method and apparatus for separating fluids. The fluids can be liquid, gases, and finely divided solids carried by liquids and gases. The apparatus is a centrifugal separator that is rapid and continuous in operation. A rotating tubular body receives the fluid, means for trapping and drawing off the solid matter is provided, and means for trapping and draining off the oil is also provided.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,710,316 issued Apr. 23, 1929, Laughlin teaches and discloses a centrifugal machine. The machine is a constantly driven rotary separator for acting on input materials continuously. The material input can have solid particles and a plurality of liquids of relatively different specific gravities. A powered rotating shaft separates oil from water, and the solid particles are also separated.
Palmer, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,696,859 issued Dec. 25, 1928 teaches and discloses an apparatus for dehydrating crude oils. Crude oil input is sprayed into a rotating cylinder and the water and other solids are sprayed to the outer periphery of the rotating cylinder and removed by collector pipes and valves.
In a series of twelve U.S. Patents granted from 1966 to December 1981, Claude C. Laval has taught and described separating devices from U.S. Pat. No. 3,289,608 of December 1966 for removing sand from water and the like in deep wells at deep depths.
Laval, U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,825 issued December 1981 further teaches and discloses a separating device wherein a fluid enters tangentially in a rotating chamber downwardly/and then separately.
The C. C. Laval, Jr. patents are listed as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,825--issued Dec. 15, 1981 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,735--issued Apr. 10, 1979 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,638--issued Feb. 20, 1979 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,630--issued Apr. 3, 1979 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,795--issued Oct. 17, 1978 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,481--issued Feb. 17, 1978 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,073--issued June 15, 1976 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,364--issued Mar. 30, 1976 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,425--issued Oct. 31, 1972 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,837--issued Mar. 9, 1971 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,651--issued May 19, 1970 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,289,608--issued Dec. 6, 1966 PA1 g--is the gravitational constant, PA1 r--is the particle radius, PA1 d--is the particle density, PA1 n--is the viscosity of the fluid through which the particle is falling
The prior art of C. C. Laval listed above does not offer art which can be considered an obvious relevant disclosure of this invention.